The Legend Of Dragoon 2: Returning To Insanity
by JunKing
Summary: A new threat comes to earth, a prophecy unveils itself as new allies team up with the original, and legend has it that the enemy will be one of their own:The black armored dragoon of Creation. Read and review please!
1. A New Threat

Chapter 1: A New Threat

Back at the spot where the Divine Tree had been, two birds sit perched on a tree branch. One has an indigo color on it's back. The other, red. Suddenly, a great red mist swirls down from the sky. It lands in the water, which is in the center of the area. The water starts to bubble. The two birds appear startled. Then, out of the water comes a woman. She is very beautiful in appearance. She appears to be Asian with long and straight raven colored hair, and blue eyes. She is not short but not extremely tall either. She hovers around above the water as if searching for a presence. The two birds fly down off the branch and land on two dragoon stones. One is indigo; it possesses the powers of darkness. The other is red and it has the power of fire.

They hide behind the tree in order to avoid being seen by the strange woman. The beautiful woman looks around to see if anyone is watching. She sees no one. Then she takes out of her pocket, a strange seal. She opens it and inside there is a triangular shaped crystal. She holds it up to the sky and it starts to glow. Her hair blows rapidly in a strange, abnormal wind that appeared out of nowhere. " Unleash the power!" she cries as a white beam of light shoots up into the sky. The sky turns red for about five seconds, and then there is a huge flash of red light. Afterwards, everything is back to normal. The woman carefully puts the crystal back into the seal and puts it back into her pocket. Another red mist appears and she cannot be seen. The red mist goes up into the sky and flies away. The two birds start to glow. Then slowly, they transform into humans. As they finish transforming, we see that it is Rose and Zieg! They pick up the stones and they glow. "It looks like the world needs us again." Says Rose.

Elsewhere, Shana is preparing dinner for her fiancé, Dart. Then, there is an unexpected visitor at the front entrance. The woman pulls the string near the door and it triggers bells. Shana hears them and goes to see who it could be. "Miranda !" "Hi Shana. How are you?" "I'm fine thanks. Come in." She shows Miranda to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" asks Shana. "No thank you, I'm good. Listen, is Dart around?" "He went to the fields to practice his swordsmanship. Why do you ask? Is everything okay?" "Well actually. . . . ."

We see Dart training and performing numerous attacks. He is wearing his Divine Dragoon stone around his neck on a necklace. He is just about ready to head on home to Shana when all of a sudden he sees a twist in the clouds. They swirl around a bit and then he sees a white beam of light fly up into the sky right into the center of the swirling. There is a red flash of light and the beam disappears. Then he sees the red mist shoot up into the sky and fly away. "What the heck was that?" he asks himself. Confused, he just heads home to Shana. When he gets home, he goes inside. Shana is standing against the stone counter of the kitchen as he walks in. "Hey baby." He kisses her head. "You will not believe what I just saw." "Dart. . ." Shana interrupts, "We have a visitor."

He looks over at the table and sees Miranda sitting down. "Miranda! You traveled this far just to come and visit us?" "If only I were actually here to visit." She replied. " Listen, we've got to talk." "Is there any trouble?" asks Dart. "Yes." Says Shana. Miranda begins to tell him what she had told Shana. "You remember Luana, one of the Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau. Well today she had a dream. It was a dream about the end of the world. She saw a woman coming here to Earth. There was a torrent of red mist. And then she saw something terrible. A being so powerful that it destroyed the world. It is our duty as dragoons to protect this place from danger. I'm very sorry to pull you out of your life again, but will you join me and the others in order to stop what's coming?"

He is silent for a moment, then, he answers her. "Sure, but only me. I don't want Shana becoming mixed up in this." " Dart! I can help! Even though I am no longer a dragoon, I can still fight with you! And I still retain some of my Moon Child capabilities." "What can you do?" asks Miranda. "Well just the other day. . . . " We see a flashback of what happened. Shana is picking medical herbs in the forest. A wolf tries to attack her. She let's out a scream and a big blue flash blows the wolf away. Shana looks at herself wondering how she can still use her moon child powers. "And that's how it happened." She says. Dart refuses to let Shana go. He tells her that she can wait at home just in case they need treatment. She is unhappy but is willing to do whatever Dart tells her to do.

"So what was it that you saw Dart?" asks Miranda. "Just what you described. A red mist." "Oh God it has already begun." She says. "We have to leave right away." "Won't you stay the night Miranda? It is already dark outside." Asks Shana. "Well okay, but we have to leave early tomorrow morning."


	2. Arachnophobia

It is late at night and we see the strange asian woman sitting in a cave in front of a fire. "I have to stop him. And the only way to do that is to acquire the power of a dragoon. This is the place where they are supposed to be. Maybe I'm not getting their attention. I have to find Dart and take something valuable from him. Something he will definitely come running after. . . ." We see Shana sleeping while Dart and Miranda leave early in the morning. Dart writes a note for Shana.

They leave and we see her open her eyes abruptly. See reads the note and seems very upset. "Hmm . . . . ." she reads the note. "Dear Shana, I know that you would love to come along and help us all, but I just can't risk your life. I am sorry but you are no longer a dragoon. I love you very much. Please trust us to save the world. I promise that I will return to you after we have accomplished our goal. With love, Dart. P.S. Miranda says thank you for the food and shelter. Bye." Shana puffs. "Whatever." She says. She looks around and slowly paces to her room in some devious way. She goes to her bed and pulls out her armor and her bow and arrow.

Now, we see King Albert and Queen Emille sitting on their thrones. A servant walks in, bows to them and then announces that His Majesty has visitors. "See them in." he says. "Very well, your highness." He leaves the room and then Dart and Miranda enter the room. They bow down before them. "Dart! Miranda! What brings you here?" "Hello Your Majesty. We have urgent news to report to you. Miranda, would you like to explain what is happening?" "Sure." After a half hour of explaining, King Albert looks over to Emille. "King Albert, we need to know if you will be joining us. You don't have to but we need all the help we can get for this." Dart says. King Albert thinks to himself for a moment. He looks over to his beautiful wife. She smiles. "You know what you must do. Your duty is as ruler of Serdio, but most importantly, your duty is to protect the earth as a dragoon."

Albert stirs a little on his throne. "You are right my darling. I trust you to look after the affairs of this country while I am gone." He gets up and kisses her. "Until we meet again." He says. "Be strong." Emille says. When he leaves the room her head tips down so that her eyes are not seen. A tear rolls down her cheek.

Albert's servants offer to come along and protect him. "No. Stay and protect my wife." Dart looks over to Albert. "Your Majesty, thank you again for all of your help." "No. From now on, I want you to address me as Albert." "Just like old times." Miranda says. The three of them travel towards Lohan where they hope to find Meru. They are almost there, when all of a sudden; a giant spider-like creature attacked them. "Oh God!" Miranda cried out as she loaded an arrow into her bow. She tried to shoot the arrow, but the monster slammed her on to the floor. She got up and tried to run, but the creature grabbed her by the quiver on her back. She quickly unstrapped it and reached for her bow with the arrow next to it.

Dart took his sword and chopped off one of it's hairy legs. The monster roared with anger as it pinned him against a tree. Albert took his spear and ran towards the monster. The monster spun one of it's legs at him. He dodges the first leg, but is quickly knocked unconscious by another. Then, as the creature laughs, it begins to grow it's fallen leg back. Miranda was loading her arrow when suddenly, the creature grabbed the arrow and snapped it in half. "Oh no!" She said. The creature had an evil grin across it's ugly face. Bravely, Miranda charged at it with her bow in hand. She dodges a couple of his legs and jumps a few also. She gets to him and begins to engage in fist-to-fist combat. She jumps into the air to avoid a leg and kicks his face.

Then the monster shows her his fangs. She takes her bow and smashes one of them. The creature throws her against a tree and she can no longer fight. She slowly goes unconscious as she sees him running to her. He picks her up by her neck. He looks around at the unconscious warriors and seems very pleased with himself. He is thinking that since she hurt him the most, he can eat Miranda first. Then he could save the other two for a snack later on. He opens his mouth and roars into the unconscious female's face.


	3. The Unlikely Savior

Then suddenly, an arrow hits him in the back. He falls to the floor and lets Miranda go. After he falls, we see Shana holding her bow, pointing it in his direction. "That will teach you to mess with my friends." Dart arises and so does Albert. The monster pulls the arrow out and sees that he is totally surrounded. "What will you do!" Shana yells.

Seeing that he has been defeated, the spider creature whimpers and flees. "We really showed him. Are you guys alright?" Shana asked. Albert looked embarrassed that a girl had saved his life. Dart looked a little angry. "We are unharmed." Albert stated. He ran over to Miranda and tried to wake her up. It was no use. She was out cold. "Guys, he really beat her good." Shana looked at Dart and was ready to hear it. "Shana, why didn't you listen to me! I told you that I wanted you to stay home!"

"I know Dart. I am sorry." Then he walked over to her and hugged her. "But I'm glad you're here." He said in a softer tone. Albert says that they have to hurry up and get Miranda to a treatment center. Dart and Shana agree. Dart resumes his leadership. "Let's go." Now we see sunlight. It is carefully caressing Miranda's face. See wakes up in a bed. She feels very dizzy. A figure begins to appear before her eyes as her vision becomes clear. It is Shana. "W-where am I?"

"You fought bravely, but you were injured during the battle. It's okay. We have everything under control. Rest." Miranda is so tired that see falls back asleep. Shana looks outside of the window where she sees that Dart has already found and spoken to Meru. She appears to be excited. Dart points towards the medical center where Miranda's room is located. Meru runs towards the center. As she runs in, she asks the doctor "Excuse me sir, but can you please tell me where Sister Miranda's room is?"

He looks at a chart and then he says" Sure, it's up the stairs, down the hall, last room on the right." She thanks him and runs up the stairs and down the long hallway. Shana hears her coming and stands up. Meru opens the door and sees Shana." Shana!" She says in a whispering voice. She runs over to her and hugs her. It's been about five months since their last mission. "How have you been Meru?" "I've been great. Guaraha and I are now engaged. You are going to be one of my bridesmaids!" Shana becomes very excited. Meru's smile begins to fade away and she turns her head towards Miranda. "How is she?"

"She will be fine. She was hurt badly during that battle." Shana says. Meru looks sad. "I really miss Rose." Shana looks down. "Me too." "It must have been really hard on Dart because he lost both his father Zieg, and one of his best friends." Shana begins to tear a little, remembering all of those nights when he cried himself to sleep. "Yes it was."

We see Dart and Albert walking around in Lohan, going to the item and weapon shops. Albert asks why Dart had a problem with Shana coming along with them. In reply, he said "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to lose anybody else this time. In our last battle with Melbu Frahma, I was unable to prevent the deaths of Rose and Zieg. I didn't want Shana to die as well." Albert looks at him in an understanding way.

"Shana can take care of herself. She's a good fighter. In that last battle that we had with that creature, we were catching the beat down. All three of us. Just when looked bad, who showed up? Shana. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, would we?" Albert finishes. Then Dart begins to smile. "I know that you are right Albert but I just didn't want to risk her life again." We see the asian woman disguised in a hood nearby. She then sees Shana running up to Dart and hugging him. "So this is who his heart belongs to? This is how I shall lure them in." She smiles.

Now we see Miranda's room again. Meru is in there. She told Shana to take a break. Miranda lets out a groan. She wakes up and looks at Meru. "Meru, have you come to visit me?" Meru smiles. "Not only that, but I will once again be joining you on your quest." Miranda frowns and says "oh man!" Meru looks angrily at her. "Oh I see how it is." She got up and walked for the door. "Yeah! It's about time you saw how it was!" Miranda screamed. Meru spun around with her mouth wide open with shock. Miranda started to laugh. "I'm just kidding with you."


	4. Attacked

Chapter 4: Attacked

The woman followed Dart and Shana as they walked together. "I need him. He won't listen to me if I ask him, so I need to steal his attention. She will do." With that, the woman, who was wearing a brown cloak to conceal her features, moved through the crowd until she was standing right behind the couple. 'I must make sure that their friends are no where near first.'

The woman closed her eyes and began to search for the three companions' thoughts. First, she saw Miranda resting in her hospital bed. She wouldn't get in her way as of right now. Then, she saw Meru walking around in the Magic Shop, arguing with the owner who claimed that she had magic that was stronger than winglies themselves. Next, she saw Albert standing in a store looking into a book. 'All clear.' She said to herself. Swiftly, the woman grabbed onto Dart's neck and pulled his head down into her knee. Shana spun her head around to see Dart unconscious. As the woman reached for her, Shana put up her fists in front of her face. After the defeat of Melbu Frahma, she learned Martial Arts to protect herself. With one fluid movement, Shana spun around and spin-kicked the woman in the face. The woman's hood fell off and Shana saw that she was a beautiful, long raven haired lady. She didn't look old, but Shana really didn't care about that right now.

She chased after the woman and tried to punch her in the face. The woman grabbed her hand and flipped her over her back. Shana landed on the floor and coughed hard. Townsfolk now had their attention on the situation. People who knew Dart and Shana ran towards the woman. After looking at them, she jumped up and kicked sideways in a full 360 before landing neatly. All of the people fell to the floor and held their heads, for they were all kicked. As the woman smiled, she felt a pain in her head as Shana smashed her knuckles into the back of her head. "Who are you! I don't recognize you!" Shana yelled at the woman who was now on the floor holding her head.

After a short laugh, the woman pushed against the floor into a backflip and kicked Shana in the face. As Shana fell to the floor unconscious, the woman said "Recognize that."

As soon as Dart woke up, Shana was gone, along with the woman who attacked them. Meru stood over him. "Dart, what happened! Shana's missing and you guys were attacked!" Dart sat up on the ground and said "Crap! She must've taken Shana!" Just then, Albert stepped up beside Meru. "The citizens said that they saw a mysterious woman attack you. After that, the woman attacked Shana, but supposedly she put up a good fight. Somehow, the woman still beat her and suddenly disappeared into red mist. Sounds strange to me." Dart remembered the day that he had seen the red mist. Was this somehow connected?

As Dart stood up, Miranda walked over to him. "Don't worry Dart, we'll find her." Dart turned around and asked "Miranda, you okay?" Miranda nodded as she looked around at all the injured citizens. "I told her not to come!" Dart yelled.

Just then, a group of men approached Dart and the others. "Dart Feld, you are under arrest for the assault here on the citizens." Dart gave him a baffled look and said "What the hell are YOU talking about? I was attacked too. Right!" He looked around to the towns people for support. However, they remained silent. This was the new most powerful Jail Guard. Nobody dared to go against him. Meru walked up to the soldier and said "Excuse me, but he is right." The guard looked her up and down and said "Am I to believe a mere slutty dancer?" Meru got angry at this remark, however Albert and Miranda stepped forward and said "They are both right." The guard saw them and said "Hmm…Royal King Albert and First Sacred Sister Miranda. You are the victims here aren't you?" Albert and Miranda looked at each other with confusion. "Apparently, they think that we are holding the two against their will and that we are lying about the attack." Meru said.

Dart grew angrier and unsheathed his sword, as Meru raised her mallet in the air. Miranda was still too weak to fight, so she and Albert watched as the fight was about to unfold. Just as the guard ordered his men to attack, something black wrapped around his throat. It looked like a whip and on the end of it, were sharp pieces of metal. The metal dug into his neck as he collapsed to the ground. Everybody looked to the source of the weapon and saw a woman. She had long black hair that was held up behind her head in a tight ponytail, a long braided pig tail falling down both sides of her head. She wore a violet leather dress-top. It looked like a tank top, but it went down into a dress for her back, ending just above her ankles. Her stomach was revealed and the rest of her front was exposed. She wore a black leather skirt that stopped a little above her knees, black knee-high boots matching it. Also, she wore black finger cut gloves. On her right arm, was a metallic looking arm guard that started at her wrist and ended in a black bandage on her bicep. Around her neck laid a beautiful pendant. It was a violet diamond attached to a shiny black string. Her pale skin was complemented with dark violet lipstick and violet eyes.

As the guards ran to her, she pulled the whip and lashed at all of the men. Two of them managed to endure the whipping and get close to her. She knew how to defend herself well, for she kicked the first man in the stomach and cartwheel-kicked the second. As all the guards made way for her, she walked to Dart and said "Dart, I am your aunt. My name is Anita Li Wheng."


	5. New Ally

Chapter 5: New Ally

"You're my…aunt!" Dart asked while in a state of shock. The woman before him was obviously experienced, for she had a mature appearance and an advanced fighting skill.

Anita rolled her whip into a small circle and attached it to a strap on her black leather skirt. Several of the beaten guards rose from the floor and glanced fearfully at her. Without hesitation, they fled, leaving a few of their injured behind.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, I think we should hurry and hide, before they come back with more powerful reinforcements." she said. Dart and the others began to follow her throughout the town of Lohan, Miranda using her Dragoon spirit to heal herself completely. As they walked, many of the citizens looked on in shock and fear.

Soon, the group followed Anita into her house, where it would be safe. After closing the door, Anita looked at Dart and said "So you are Dart. Your mother loved you so much. Together, we went through so much to save you."

"Save me? From what?" Dart asked. Meru and Albert took a seat as Miranda began to check her bow string. Anita walked up to Dart and replied "From her past."

Obviously confused, Dart went into deep thought. "Can you tell me about it?" he asked. Anita nodded and said "Yes, in the right place at the right time." She looked towards Meru, Albert, and Miranda.

Dart nodded, understanding that it must have been a deeper matter, not open for discussion in public. Anita crossed her arms across her generously shaped breasts and said "That woman…do you know her?"

The group shrugged, leaving Anita to say "Tell me exactly what happened." Albert came forward to explain what had happened. "Well, she came out of nowhere and kidnapped our friend Shana. We have no idea why she did it, but we found this."

Albert handed Anita a map, with a red "X" on it in circled ink. "Is this where they went?" she asked. Meru said "We think so, we found it with Dart right after the fight."

Miranda looked to Dart and said "I feel that this is part of the prophecy, Dart."

Anita looked back up to the group and said "If you'd like, I can help you find her. I'm up for a challenge."

The group smiled, knowing that they could use a new ally.


End file.
